darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Turtle
The Time Turtle is a turtle with the noteworthy trait of being excessively slow. In fact, he is slow enough to be able to saunter right through the passing of time into the chronoplasm. This gives the creature a rarely matched freedom of time. It is within the Time Turtle's power to bring others along on his journeys and this he can be forced to do with no possibility of direct resistance. The Time Turtle is therefore an worthwhile acquisition for malicious parties. Indirectly, however, the Time Turtle still understands his own powers best and can manipulate fate to prevent himself being made use of. Character Background The Time Turtle's origins, name, and age are unknown, as are how he ended up in a pet store in St. Canard and how Chronoduck found out about his existence, let alone could recognize him amidst the selection of turtles for sale. Whatever the scenario, during his time in St. Canard, he was abducted and made a tool of Chronoduck's criminal activities. By allying with Gosalyn Mallard, the Time Turtle ensured the return of his freedom. His current whereabouts are unconfirmed. Personality Detached, but morally on the right track, the Time Turtle spends his days being unremarkable. Only when he is bothered by a negative fate does he move into action to change the course of events to come for the better. Appearance The Time Turtle is a small, grey-green turtle that looks no different from any other small, grey-green turtle. Fiction Boom Studios! comics While scouting for a fitting pet for Gosalyn, Drake proposes she gets a turtle for their in-built armor. He holds one up for her, unknown to him the Time Turtle, but is immediately shouted at by a large man insisting that the turtle is his. Drake holds him at a distance while the Time Turtle takes her on a trip to the future in which Darkwing fights the man, by then Chronoduck, and dies. Gosalyn has enough time to write a message to the past to prevent her father's demise before she and the turtle return to the present and the man takes off with the critter. Darkwing and a well-warned Gosalyn follow him to the St. Canard Clocktower where the battle goes as before, only thanks to the Time Turtle Gosalyn has brought along the means to save her father. Chronoduck is swiftly defeated after that and the Time Turtle brought to safety. Joe Books comics While scouting for a fitting pet for Gosalyn, Drake proposes she gets a turtle for their in-built armor. He holds one up for her, unknown to him the Time Turtle, but is immediately shouted at by a large man insisting that the turtle is his. Drake holds him at a distance while the Time Turtle takes her on a trip to the future in which Darkwing fights the man, by then Chronoduck, and dies. Gosalyn has enough time to write a message to the past to prevent her father's demise before she and the turtle return to the present and the man takes off with the critter. Darkwing and a well-warned Gosalyn follow him to the St. Canard Clocktower where the battle goes as before, only thanks to the Time Turtle Gosalyn has brought along the means to save her father. Chronoduck is swiftly defeated after that and the Time Turtle brought to safety. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Civilians Category:2011 characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Joe Books comic characters